Deadliest Warrior: Robin Hood vs Faramir
by batfan94
Summary: Who is the Deadliest Warrior?


**Me: Here is another Deadliest Warrior for you guys. Remember, don't flame me if I forgot something, because I'm not perfect. I DON'T OWN ROBIN HOOD OR LORD OF THE RINGS! **

_**Robin Hood**_

(Shows a man drawing a bow to its full length before firing)

_**The famous English outlaw who robbed the rich to feed the poor.**_

_**Faramir**_

(Shows a man dressed in Gondor battle armor slashing his sword)

_**The defender of Gondor whose fierce troops held back the forces of Mordor.**_

_**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**_

_**To find out, the history of war and modern science collide, as former Navy SEAL Richard "Mack" Machowicz dives deep into the tactics of the warriors behind the weapons. Biomedical engineer, Geoff Desmoulins, applies twenty-first century technology to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. And ER physician, Armand Dorian, dissects the trauma, and reveals the physical and psychological traits that shaped these legends of war. This groundbreaking data, will be paired with historical research, and entered into an all-new digital combat engine. **_

_**Two legendary combatants will be resurrected, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned. . . **_

_**Deadliest Warrior**_

**Welcome to the high-tech battle zone. Our experts prepare to unlock new truth to determine which freedom fighter is deadliest; Robin Hood or Faramir of Gondor.**

_Dorian: For me, every match has to start with the tale of the tape. Age, size, weight, illnesses that they may have._

**Robin Hood**

**Age: 30**

**Height: 5' 10"**

**Weight: 160 lbs**

**Armor: Leather**

**Faramir**

**Age: 35**

**Height: 5' 11'**

**Weight: 156 lbs**

**Armor: Steel Plate**

_Armand: Both of these guys are extremely fit, seeing as both of them coming from a military background. But Robin Hood lived during the time of the Black Death, one of the worst epidemics in the history of the world. This illness was very destructive and killed hundreds of thousands of people. Faramir lived during the war with the orcs, where disease was widespread due to the standards of living by troops at the time. _

_Mack: For me though, it's the warrior. What is the strategy and tactics they like best. We are going to be pairing Robin Hood's Ambush/Hit-and-Run combination against Faramir's Calvary Crush technique. _

_Geoff: For me this is going to come down to the weapons. Faramir's close quarters combat weapons going against Robin Hood's proficiency with the longbow._

**The new digital combat engine was designed by Robert Daly, a former Green Beret and designer of over 30 military based video games, including the Deadliest Warrior game. The combat engine will evaluate weapons data and over 100 X-factors, that are assigned values based on extensive historical research of each warriors life, tactics, and psychological profile.**

**Wielding the weapons for Robin Hood is partner-in-crime Little John. He has helped Robin on many adventures, and knows the outlaw better than anyone.**

_Little John: Robin Hood has taken on knights sent by Prince John. Faramir is essentially a knight. Robin will shoot him down before he gets close._

**The Robin Hood team packs a mean arsenal of weaponry**

**The Longbow**

**The Pike**

**The Hand-and-Half sword**

**The Hunting Knife**

**But our Faramir expert is just as confident. Taking up arms for Faramir is his brother Boromir, also a warrior for Gondor.**

_Boromir: My brother is a skilled warrior and can surely overcome this common archer and his simple band._

**The Faramir team brings a lethal assortment of weaponry**

**The Short bow**

**The Iron Spear**

**The Long sword**

**The Large Dagger**

**In Long Range, Robin Hood's Longbow was pitted against Faramir's Short Bow**

_Geoff: While the short bow is more maneuverable, the Longbow has a greater range and piercing power, allowing it to penetrate the steel armor easily._

**Edge: Robin Hood **

**In Mid-Range, we tested Robin's Pike against Faramir's Iron Spear.**

_Dorian: The Iron spear has a longer reach and has a lot of power behind the thrust. This gives it the edge._

**Edge: Faramir**

**In Swords, Robin's Hand-and-Half sword went up against Faramir's Long Sword.**

_Geoff: Versatility is key when it comes to blades. The hand-and-half sword can slash, hack, and pierce. The shorter size also makes it more maneuverable in combat._

**Edge: Robin Hood**

**In close Range, we tested Robin's Hunting Knife and Faramir's Large Dagger.**

_Dorian: The point of a Hunting Knife is for HUNTING, while the heavy dagger is a better weapon for fighting._

**Edge: Faramir**

**In the x-factor for battlefield tactics, Robin's ambush/hit and run tactics went up against Faramir's Calvary Crush.**

_Mack: The Calvary Crush technique is good for plowing down enemies in the open, but Robin's ambush is made to counter these maneuvers. _

**Edge: Robin Hood**

**And in armor, Faramir's steel plate armor put Robin's Leather armor to shame.**

**Edge: Faramir**

**To prevent this battle from being won by a single lucky shot this 5 on 5 battle to the death will be simulated 1000 times between Robin and 4 of his Merry Men and Faramir and 4 of his Gondorian soldiers.**

**WHO IS THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR?**

Approaching the forest appeared five Gondor soldiers on horseback, with Faramir at the head. He held up his hand, bringing the troops to a halt. Near the outskirts of the forest emerged Robin Hood, bow at the ready. Faramir drew his sword and ordered his men forward in a charge.

**Robin: 5**

**Faramir: 5**

Robin entered a forest clearing where his men were positioned among the trees. The Gondor soldiers burst into the clearing brandishing their swords and spears. At a signal from Robin, the archers fired their longbows. A Gondor soldier fell from his horse with an arrow in his eye.

**Robin: 5**

**Faramir: 4**

Faramir ordered his men to disembark, when he spotted one of the archers aiming his bow. Faramir aimed his short bow and fired with great accuracy, brining down the archer.

**Robin: 4**

**Faramir: 4**

Robin took aim with his bow, bringing down two more Gondor soldiers in rapid succession before discarding his bow and drawing his sword. Faramir charged after Robin, cutting down an unsuspecting archer.

**Robin: 3**

**Faramir: 2**

One of the Gondor soldiers was in battle with two of Robin's merry men. The soldier thrust with his spear, impaling an archer through the stomach. The soldier drew his sword, but at that moment, a pike hurled by Robin brought down the soldier as it impaled him through the neck.

**Robin: 2**

**Faramir: 1**

At that moment, Faramir burst from his cover decapitating an archer. Robin Hood and Faramir began to circle each other, raising their swords. Robin drew his dagger in his other hand.

**Robin: 1**

**Faramir: 1**

Faramir slashed with his Sword, and there was a clang of metal on metal as the two dueled. There was a slash of metal as Faramir cut a large gash in Robin's armor and drawing blood. Robin staggered back before lunging forward with his weapons. Suddenly, as their swords locked together, Robin stabbed his dagger into Faramir's exposed neck. A fountain of blood spurted from the wound as the soldier of Gondor fell dead to the ground. Robin raised his sword and let loose a war cry.

**Winner: Robin Hood**

**Out of 1000 battles, Robin Hood wins with 623 battles, his most effective weapon being his longbow.**

Longbow: 357

Pike: 67

Hand-and-Half sword-113

Hunting Knife-87

**Faramir fell behind with 377 victories. His most effective weapon was his long sword.**

Short Bow: 78

Iron Spear: 111

Long sword: 123

Large dagger: 65

**Me: Ok guys, I hope you enjoyed this one. My plan is to do another futuristic version and do a back for blood. Any suggestions for a match are fine but NO HALO CHARACTERS! I've been flamed too many times to risk doing halo. So for Back for Blood: Robin Hood vs. Ezio Auditore. Republic Commandos vs.? **


End file.
